On Edge
by reonhatoo
Summary: And so he waited, waited, waited. Days became colder, nights became lonelier, until he finally ran to her. Semi AU.


**A/N: I got incredibly bored and thought I would write this bittersweet story about Contestshipping! I wanted to be bittersweet, so yeah! I'm still working on Obsidian, I just thought I would give a little story to wait on~**

* * *

Children. 10 year old children, and yet wiser and smarter and more foolish than they were now. All because she couldn't let go of childhood ambitions. She didn't want to be a teenager; she wanted to see the world through a child's eyes and explore the different colors and textures that the world leaked out, through rivers and mountains and forests filled with leaves.

And yet he waited. He waited for the day when she would grow up and settle down. He longed for days of sugar and sweetness atop a meadow of pastels, where he would paint in all glory while she played with the Pokemon, where they could act like children but live like adults.

Maybe she already believed that she could do that, without him in her life.

And they were together, but not together. He didn't see it that way. Her soul was addicted to the sense of adventure, the rush of dodging and overcoming obstacles to put on a show for not only judges, but for the children.

Children like her.

And so he waited, waited in the cozy house of theirs with his Pokemon, longing to see her coming home with another golden cup to put on the shelf, adding to the collection of achievements that were no longer significant. Longing to see her pearly whites and sparkling eyes, still fresh from competition. Where she would say, "Drew! I won!" as if it was something new each time. He waited for her to ask if she was allowed to come back home, as if her home wasn't out there, wasn't the world awaiting.

And she finally called after months of travelling, only for him to find out that she wanted to leave him, that she needed someone with her sense of adventure and wishes for travelling and competing as much as she did. And while he was shy and weak, Timmy Grimm was everything Drew Hayden wasn't. He had everything the emerald-eyed boy didn't.

For one thing, he had May Maple. And that was all that mattered.

And then he saw her on TV going against her new boyfriend, laughing and cherishing their battle so unlike what she used to do. She won the ribbon, and then they hugged and kissed and confirmed their new relationship without ever telling anyone of the former flame she once had.

Only their close friends actually came to visit, but it's not like they knew what had happened. They thought that, because it was on the cheek, the new couple were just close friends. And when they visited Drew to offer gifts and check up on him while they went on their journeys right at home, they always asked, "Where's May?" He would simply offer them a tight-lipped smile, stating that they broke up but that everything was happy and dandy and oh so perfect. And so while he was boiling the kettle of tea, they would exchange worried glances, whispering to each other about what had happened in order for their perfect couple to fall so easily. They kept coming back to check up on him, to make sure he was alright and that he was maintaining himself like he did when May was around.

He would continuously let them in, clinging on to a string of hope that she would come home to his arms and beg for him to love her again. Of course, that only happened in the movies. He would watch her every contest despite the ache in his heart echoing and telling him that this girl wasn't worth it. Because oh, her smile brought light to his day even if she wasn't with him at all. Because it pained him to not see her at all, and he just wanted his girl back and not with that Timmy Grimm boy who was simply a boy. He was sweet to her, and worthy of love, but not hers. Maybe it was petty jealousy, but he had always imagined that instead of Timmy Grimm, he would be standing next to her, smiling as she stood on the podium.

He went out and flicked his emerald hair in front of all those local fangirls that mobbed him. But any person could see the faint puffy eyes that came from crying and being a stubborn bastard, the bags from carrying the weight of his world, the blotches of pale color on his tanned skin from a routine of waking up without anything to live for. And yet he still called out her name when he woke up, only to find the side next to him cold and empty from lack of use. The adults gossiped, as if he couldn't hear them talking about the bandana girl with her new boyfriend. He would shrink himself lower into his coat every time he heard that stupid name being said, talking about her stupid little achievements as if they were special every single time.

He took the plane to the Kalos region; Ash in all his ebony-haired love mentioned that she was competing in the Pokemon Showcases there to gain more experience and popularity. He would go there and compete in a different form of contests that were more flashy and extravagant and alluring. He would perform symphonies for the region with a piano, he would live on his own again, without her cheerfulness and short brown hair in the same dog ears as 5 years ago. He would perform in those Showcases now open to both roles, and try to become the Kalos King and prove that he could be whole and real without her. He would withstand the screaming babies and the flirty flight attendants and the kid kicking his chair all so that he could prove himself to someone who didn't even care anymore. The people of Kalos did not know him; he was a Top Coordinator in Hoenn, but a nobody in Kalos. He would start over, fresh, learning the ways of the new culture before him and try to be reborn. He decided not to catch new Pokemon; he wanted to show where he came from while still maintaining the identity of a nobody. His first step would be to not join any showcases that she was in. So that's what he did.

* * *

He finally made it. He got enough keys to make it to the final Showcase, where he would compete to see who would become the ultimate Kalos royalty. Only this time, they would not go up against the previous holder of the crown. No, they would go up against the other finalist in order to gain their title.

He crushed his opponents without any mercy, conquering those flamboyant scenes with pure, raw talent. He saw their heartbroken faces, their defeated postures, and he thrived on them. He did not stop to think how many dreams he had crushed, only looking forward. To his surprise, little Timmy Grimm wasn't there. No, he did not compete in any Showcase.

But Drew didn't care.

He put on shows, demonstrating the power of Hoenn. He used sheer skill to show the world that he was Drew Hayden and he would always be one step ahead of the competition even though he was gone for years. He would show the little ones back in LaRousse that he was always one of them, and that their dreams were his. He would should the girl with the red bandana how he pushed past their breakup and how much he practiced just to get to this point. He would beat them all and win. He would beat himself, and he would win. He spent months here, in a place where he didn't truly want to be, just to get to where he is. He stepped over hundreds of others with hardened eyes, only thinking of himself.

Of course, the finals took place the next day. It was Drew Hayden vs. May Maple.

He put on the white collared shirt, checked his black slacks and his hairstyle before grabbing two Pokeballs and leaving the room. He had to use Absol and Roserade; only they would be best for this. It was the ultimate battle, the ultimate test of will for him. It was to test whether or not he could make it out of this alive. He headed towards the arena, opening the back exit to backstage, behind the curtains. He saw how she talked to her two Pokemon, Blaziken and Glaceon. He saw how pumped they were, how excited they were to achieve their dreams, as if it were the first time they had ever competed in a contest. He saw how she turned around, eyes smiling for her.

He saw her eyes widen.

"Drew?" she walked over to him, trying to believe that it was, in fact, the Drew Hayden standing before her. "I haven't seen you in a while!" She talked as if they were casual friends, as if the breakup never happened, as if they were never together. It took all his willpower and pride to not explode out to her and to tell her that he only came back for her, even if neither of them knew.

He was much taller than her; she had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "How have you been?" He ignored her.

"Would May Maple please come out to the stage?" A voice called out to her.

"Oh! That's my cue, gotta go! See you later, Grasshead!" She blew a kiss to him before skipping away in her Arabian-style dress, her two Pokemon behind her trail. She entered the main stage, a roar of cheers and applause following her appearance.

For the final part, each performer had to put on a show of song or dance (or song and dance). It could be anything they wanted, as long as it was appropriate.

 **(Viva La Vida-Coldplay)**

She danced to the music playing before her as her Pokemon jumped around. They launched a series of attacks, lifting everyone off the ground. They were almost dancing on air as her veil flew behind her. Glaceon launched an ice beam attack that swirled around them before Blaziken shattered it with a sky uppercut. Everyone's eyes sparkled as they took in something breathtaking. As the song ended, they landed softly on the ground.

The crowd cheered wildly.

Her smile grew wider, her face lit up, her cheeks grew rosy. She bowed before exiting the stage opposite of where she entered.

He felt something sliding down his face. He had begun to cry silent tears. He remembered that he lost her, but he knew he couldn't regret it because he never tried to get her back. He remembered that smile that always brought something to his day, or that frown when he teased her before she hugged him. The little ring she bought for him as a token of their friendship, a double rose connected together by stems, that he still wore to that day. Behind every curtain here, he looked down at the ground, because he was a boy who lost his way. His Pokemon looked up at him as the tears dripped down.

"Will Andrew Hayden please come out to the stage?" The announcer called.

He snapped out of his trance before crouching down to his Pokemon. "Whatever we practiced, forget about it. I know the piano is out there, and I will be using it, but I need you to follow my lead and create something. This is your show." He whispered to them. Neither questioned his decision, but simply nodded. He walked out onto the embellished stage, Pokemon walking right beside him.

A piano was slowly brought down to the stage through a lift, and he sat at the seat ready to play. He looked over in the audience.

All of their friends were there. Ash and Misty and Dawn and Paul and Gary and Leaf, and new ones that he met through their journeys like that girl Serena and the siblings, Clemont and Bonnie. He saw their faces, so jovial and full of life.

"You can do it Drew!" Little Dawn with her petite frame and silken blue hair, so encouraging to all her friends, gave him all the courage he needed to perform.

 **(Omake-Pfadlib-Hiroyuki Sawano)**

He set his unsteady hands on the ivory keys. He started playing the piano improvisation, one that he had come up with on a sunny day when she first called him and told him that she wanted to leave. He could feel his eyes watering again as he closed his eyes and let his fingers guide him. He remembered her family coming from the Hleinra region, or at least that's what he told her. He remembered Hoenn that was incredibly tropical, the little home they bought together just slightly astray from the city, growing meadows of roses all in pastels and bright hues that no one else could even comprehend. He thought of the times she danced and sang while he went along with a piano accompaniment, simply because she enjoyed it. He held her hand so dearly and promised to never let go, only she never promised him the same thing. In a way, she never let him go, taking his battered soul with her as she travelled hand in hand with Timmy Grimm.

Absol and Roserade danced along with the piano, whipping up soft attacks until they slowly reached the climax. Absol whipped razor winds which blew back Drew's hair and lifted Roserade. Roserade led with poison jabs and stabbed herself in the heart.

Everyone could see his tears falling, teeth clenched as he struggled to keep himself together. It became so much more than a show; it became his expression, his outlet, his only way to show how he had felt for the past year. He felt lost and alone. This cold, cold world was never good enough for him, but he never had the bravery to find somewhere warmer and safer. His mother's embrace could not envelop him, his friends' words could not reach him, her grin could not heal him.

He ended on a low note, got up and bowed, and quickly left the stage before anyone could actually excuse him. The applause became muffled, but he could clearly hear a whistle. He turned around, breath hitched.

May.

Memories that he repressed came back, telling him of all the times where she cheered him on rather than Timmy Grimm, where they were laughing under the black canopy of leaves. Where they were once in love.

He put on a strained smile and waited for the announcer to call them back out.

"Now, to the finalists, would you please come out so the audience may vote for the winner?" They walked out, not even taking a glance at each other, heads held high.

"Now, you must vote the winner! Pick carefully, because once you choose you cannot change your vote! Now, begin!"

Colorful sticks appeared in equal amounts of two colors-blue for him and red for her. He saw the little particles coming towards them and collecting into their keys placed precariously on their costumes. He clutched the fabric of his slacks tightly and inhaled. He stole one last glance at her before looking forward again.

She did not spare anything towards him.

"Now, the winner is….."

They held their hearts, dreams on the line here.

"Andrew Hayden!" An immediate response went up and he could feel every pair of eyes on him. He only just realized that he won, that his performance got him this. He was now Kalos King.

But he didn't know what to do. He just stood there in complete shock until they brought over the crown, declaring him the new king. He smiled, this time real, and took a bow before leaving, the girl right behind him.

He looked back, and he had never seen her like this. Not since….not since her first contest 7 years ago.

Her eyes, so once glistening with the prospect of new ideas, were devoid of life. They were dull and tired. She was hunched over instead of standing up straight and tall. Her lips were turned into a scowl. She was so utterly broken.

He looked around and the other contestants had the same expression, the same posture. He realized that he had mercilessly crushed their dreams without even offering them a chance. He didn't let them show what they had. He didn't let anyone get in the way.

"Good…..job…..Drew."

It hurt him hearing her voice, desperately trying to be humble and modest and kind and May-like. He took off the crown with shaky hands and dropped it. It bounced with the sound of metal on concrete floor. He returned his Pokemon before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He bolted out before anyone could stop him; not like they would anyway. He broke her. Yet despite all their broken ties, their relationship dissolving into something non-existent, he still loved her, loved her till the ends of the earth and back.

He reached the cliffside and sat down, heavy exertion leading to many short, shallow breaths. His legs hung over the edge and he rested his elbow on his thigh, covering his face with his hand.

 _Fuck. Why did I….why did I do that? I shouldn't have. I killed them. I sweeped them, didn't even let them shine. I didn't even consider anyone else. I was being selfish. Just die, Andrew Hayden._

Maybe he loved her, but he wanted her to be happy. Maybe Timmy Grimm would be the one for her, the one to lead her down a path full of spirit. Maybe Timmy Grimm would be the one to marry her and share her memories and have her kids and have her whole heart.

He got up and brought out Flygon.

"Fly?"

"We're going. We're going somewhere. I don't know where. But, we need to go somewhere." He hopped on Flygon and flew away into the horizon.

"Drew?!"

He didn't turn back.

* * *

She saw a couple of gifts on the floor. A crimson red, thornless rose. A little ring with two roses. A note with the waxy seal still intact. She picked up the note.

 _Dear May,_

 _By the time you get this, I'll be gone. You'll be happy with Timmy Grimm and you'll have kids someday after getting married in the perfect wedding that you've always wanted. You'll live a happy life._

 _Do you remember the days where I would play piano for you and you would sing? Your voice was always so lovely. You always brought happiness to me and lit up my life. My god, if I were to meet you in another life I would hug you and never let go. You are my best friend, and so much more._

 _The little house in the meadow. It's still standing. Come and find me._

 _I love you,_

 _Drew._

She smiled to the sky. Liquid flowed down her cheeks.

"I broke up with Timmy. I'll find you."

* * *

And for the first time in years, he smiled.

* * *

" _Drewy!" A little girl called out to him, around 6 years old, stumbling around. The little green-haired boy waited, and smirked when she fell in front of him._

" _You know Juney, you wouldn't fall so much if you could run!" He laughed at her while she pouted. He offered his hand to her. She grabbed it and he tried to lift her, but he fell too. They laughed._

" _Drewy! Can we use the piano? I learned a new song today! Pwease?" She gave him the Lillipup pout and he blushed._

" _O-Okay….but we need to ask my mommy first."_

 _They walked away together, hand-in-hand. The piano waited for them._

 _And they were children, yet wiser and smarter and more foolish they had ever been, simply because they lived simply. Because they were young and free. Because life was simple, and nothing mattered to them but the fire in their eyes, waiting to be grown up._

* * *

 **{** " **A child is an uncut diamond." -Austin O'Malley}**


End file.
